Morgarath
Morgarath is the main antagonist in The Ruins of Gorlan and The Burning Bridge and also makes an appearance in the Hibernian in the Lost Stories History More about the Civil War in History of Araluen. 15 years prior to the start of the series, he was the baron of Gorlan Fief . Dissatisfied with his position, he launched a rebellion against King Duncan. The main battle took place at Hackham Heath. He used fearsome half-bear, half-human creatures called Wargals to assist him in destroying the King's army. When it seemed as if Morgarath and his forces would win, King Duncan sent the Ranger Halt to lead a surprise cavalry attack on Morgarath. Halt succeeded, using the cavalry's horses to scare the Wargals, leaving the army in shambles. Morgarath was forced to retreat to the Mountains of Rain and Night. The Ruins of Gorlan For the next 15 years, he plotted to rebel again, hoping to kill King Duncan and Halt, whom he blames for the destruction of his army. He used Kalkara in the Ruins of Gorlan but they were killed by Will, Sir Rodney, Baron Arald and Halt. The Burning Bridge In The Burning Bridge, he enslaved Celtica and attacked Duncan's army. He challenged Halt but was killed by Horace, who surprisingly took up the challenge, using the Double Knife Defense, taught to him and Will by Gilan. He has been enslaving the Celts for one year to build a bridge over the fissure for his army to cross. The Lost Stories 'Death of a Hero' In Death of a Hero, Morgarath is only mentioned during the battle and doesn't actually appear. 'The Hibernian' In t''he Hibernian'' Morgarath appears as he was before the First Araluan Civil War . He meets with Crowley and Halt after the two bring in a group of his knights who were harrasing a tavern owner and his daughter. Morgarath has them punished then tries to persuade Halt to join him. Halt declines, aware that Morgarath is not a person to be trusted. This angers Morgarath but Halt and Crowley quickly depart from Castle Gorlan. 'Appearance' He is said to have a high, nasally voice. He has "dead" black eyes and 'unnatural peripheral vision'. His face is mostly hidden in his huge hooded cloak. He has white hair. He stoops, giving the impression of a vulture. He rides a bone white horse that assisted him in his duel with Horace in The Burning Bridge. Morgarath is killed in the same duel. Description Morgarath is an ambitious man, letting nothing stand in the way of him getting what he want. He is also pitiless and cruel as shown when he is willing to fight Horace to the death in the Burning Bridge despite Horace being only a boy and also shown when he cares nothing for the people he as enslaved such as the Celtic miners. Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:Antagonists Category:Barons Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Hibernian Characters Category:Araluans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Articles needing Improvement